REVELATION OF SENTIENT PRINCIPLE AND PASSION
by RestlessRagtimeStoryTeller
Summary: A one-shot abridged version of the original Frankenstein by Mary Shelly. What possibly could have happened on the ice, when the creator who's hand reached into the metaphorical Olympian hearth for its fire only to be burned as he grasps a single burning coal, and the created, an Adam of science who was born of the very ember seeking human principle & forgiveness, meet once more...


AU: Hey everyone! Here it is, this is my One-shot abridged version for what I think may have been the more forgiving route in the book "Frankenstein". A what-if scenario. In this version, Frankenstein had come to realize the principles and passions that rule his creation are just the same as any other humans. Our dear professor of the swiss alps realizes that while bringing the "monster" to a so called "justice" would satisfy his hatred, it would leave him empty. Doing so would not bring back his son, so this relevation leads to the beginning of a quest for redemption and to see the light of the world once more for not just the creature, but himself as well. Not an acutal Fanfic but just for the sake courtesy, I thought I should mention the usual when making an abridged of an original. All credit goes to the original author Mary Shelley. The original story, characters, etc. themselves are property of their respective owner(s), NOT ME. This fanfic is STRICTLY non-profit, no money to be made here. So without further ado, enjoy!

 **REVELATION OF SENTIENT PRINCIPLE AND PASSION**

Narrator: As Victor Frankenstein stared down at the creation, upon the ice they stood he had the nerve, the GALL to-to believe he HAD a right to a mate, to demand him of such when he murdered HIS son! And yet, he himself was guiltless no more than the creature he had created. For upon realizing that the creature had capacity to think AND to feel..it placed them both in the right and wrong. Yes this wretch, this, marred Adam of science he had made with the unintentional pretense of playing GOD, to only overcome the difficulties of humanities mortal coil, now stood before him in penance for his crimes.

Victor:(astonished and flummoxed)...and yet..(breath hitches covering his mouth in slow self-loathing)

how can I know the truth of things but feel so...torn as what to think! Rational thought seems to drive my emotions like a sail in my mind like violent gale yet gentle like a breeze! Such change in temptests of madness yet clarity clouds my mind! Akin to a coin with two sides are you and I my wretched, estranged Adam! I weep, WEEP for my firstborn and only son. Taken from me by your ill-instituted passion of vengence! Yet you are to as any mortal mans sensations of the soul. You who are as perceptible, impressionable to the good AND evil of man have retained such ill-instituted framework. That such destitution of your nature could have been avoided, your hurt avoided, and your spirit; your MIND untainted by mankind's uglier nature, progression made, AND MY SON STILL ALIVE! (HOWLS WITH AGONY)

Narrator: The creature stirred from the ground in shock that his creator had given him a name. Feeling bewildered and afraid of his creators grief. Adam Forbeared the knowledge that his creator would have him soon taken from this world in haste as he had in bringing him into it. Yes, Victor M. Frankenstein had brought him into this world, unasked and in hastefulness in eagerness to overcome the seemingly indefinite Obsidian wall of death. To perhaps bring about a new era , but at the cost of sacrilege by proof of the 2 years of grave robbing. Surmountable to outright denouncement from humanity his moral standingpoint, and the "monster" he had created...

Adam (creature): (shocked) but..(chokes)..I...regardless I must pay for the crimes I have commited and once more I implore you to give me penance my creator-

Victor: (shuddered breath) Do NOT mistake me in my blurr of thought and emotion as a being without (sniff) resolve. Yes, you WILL indeed be allowed to pay penance. You are not alone the cause of these consequences. I failed to prevail over the effects of my horror, unjustly steeped in biased standard of outward appearance, and embrace you as a new hope for your..fellow man..

Adam: (eyes widen in realization): Am I deceived by the delerium of the cold at long last.. do my ears deceive me-?

Victor: (raises hand) your ears deceive you not, Adam. Once more I say, you are not without sin and blood on your hands as am I. You are no more monster than our ancestral peers. Along with a great many others in their own wicked flaws as much as they attempted to devoid themselves of, have been called more monstrous than yourself. Men as you did find in your first tenet days of life, have Noble endeavor and virtue in equal measures of Vicious Base desire.

Adam:...and..I..I presumed-no,desperately clinged to the hope that my..first encounter with my (bitterly) protectors, would be received with as much fair trial to a chance to live side by side in kindness and simple comfort as much apprehension fair to any stranger. Mayhaps had I concealed my face with cloak and glove would I be permitted to speak.. instead I failed to-

Victor: No, my creation-..No Adam no. It is I who have failed. I failed in nuturing you firsthand, teaching you the basics of language and reason. To provide the amicableness of another being to which I have learned to treasure and you yearn, with a great reverence. Because of the prevention of what good could have been and may yet be with the steadfast sliver of hope. Hope for progression yet in virture of patience and temperance, no allusion to control, beauty in cherishing the simpler things in this brief but full life, and.. daresay I without caution the wonderous flitting pangs of love. I... I am to suffer penance as well by the judgment of our fellow man…amongst those beings, family and friendsI have grown with..and loved most of my life.

Adam: (voice caught in throat, cracked, hands reach out trembling)But upon which I have taken from this world...a child that I would call, brother...that I should now have any right to c-call you f-(hands are on ground, fresh stream of tears) f-..fa-fah..father..(sobbing)

Victor: (embraces and holds Adam with tender fiercness) For as digusting yet somehow bizzarrley relieved in this notion, our... our toils when upon our heads are almost identical..as a...(sob) as a father is to a son..

(both rise)

Victor: Come my creation..my son. You who I irrevococably made into being, lost sight of, and pushed into blindly the winds of fate. That I pushed to murder my first son and your brother, pushing him into the next world by my singular actions unspoken. Mourn we must for it is our duty. So thus our redemption begins with a single step, a journey that will either begin in the fair and better judgement of man in this world.. or the purgatory in the next...

Adam:(eyes meet creators) yes...father..

Narrator: Victor and his son swathed in the grief. Both with mistakes and misjudgment, bearing unaccosted fruit of sin and stagnant grief. Their brief cycle of vengence that seemed far more pathetic, unimportant compared to what had been lost. They each in themselves felt a glimmer of chance at seeing the world once more in wonderment, delight, and unadulterated joy...

AU: Well, let me know what you all think. If you guys want a continuation let me know! Apologies if the style seems a bit weird, first time typing an abridged fanfic of an sci-fi masterpiece.


End file.
